


[art] of Natasha Romanov

by OldToad_art (OldToadWoman)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_art
Summary: ART: fan art of Natasha Romanov (Scarlett Johansson)This started as a colored pencil sketch, but I couldn't get enough contrast so I tweaked everything digitally (and added in the story title "Electronic Thumb" digitally as well).





	[art] of Natasha Romanov

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't trust that image links to Pillowfort will stay stable so let me know if this art vanishes at any point. (This was drawn for a fic challenge in 2018 but the author had to drop out and still hasn't posted the fic. If it ever goes live, I'll try to link it.)


End file.
